


隔墙花

by ForMadison



Category: All光 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 12:58:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19791367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForMadison/pseuds/ForMadison
Summary: *文章包含焉之、大豪时光、光何作用*很烂的





	隔墙花

00.

离门外只有两三步，外面的雨声够响，日落黄昏的晚景被门阻挡在外，只有冷意穿透每个缝隙钻到屋里，另一旁站着的焉栩嘉脸上是他从没有见过的暴怒，家里能够破碎的玻璃制品陶瓷制品都被一一摔在地上。无数种可能凑成今天的绝对爆发，这是可以预见的。夏之光来的时候带着行李不多不少，可现在走的时候他就只带上一件外套。一个抱枕突然砸到他脚旁边的那块瓷砖上，焉栩嘉说他敢离开一步试试。

小孩一样的威胁并不能让夏之光产生恐惧，他于今晚八点多从这场纷扰中抽身露出今天的第一个浅笑，随后嘴唇轻轻张动说出再见。他善于利弊分析，懂得如何在最大能力想出温和的刑罚，也懂得焉栩嘉暴怒只是存在于表面，内里不堪一击，就像明明是焉栩嘉先引导的战争，夏之光也知道他会先投降。在爱情里主动的人会不自觉的一再退让，这几乎是人们自然而然形成的法则。

也像现在一样。

焉栩嘉用手扯过夏之光的衣角趁人没注意抱起向着卧室走去，那双手几乎箍的夏之光腰部发疼，慢慢的他才对这场闹剧感到不满。要离开的，肯定要离开的，夏之光原先是这么想的，后来出现“后来”这个词打破计划。焉栩嘉把他扔到床上，还好床足够柔软，只是被扔下的瞬间脑子眩晕一会儿，转而在他刚清醒一点想大骂的时候这场莫名其妙的动作他又被焉栩嘉死死的压下。夏之光起先是想着焉栩嘉这种关头还想着做爱就想用手推开，后来手背上有几点泪珠滑过，他才发觉“后来”这个词影响有多大。

外面的雨滴敲打着窗面发出声响，可是焉栩嘉的哭泣却是无声的，他的投降他的示弱全都悄无声息，就是这种让夏之光难以招架。焉栩嘉手紧紧抱着夏之光埋头在夏之光的脖颈间，半晌才哽咽冒出一句对不起。年下弟弟头一次剥掉冷静的外皮从夏之光前面的位置变为他脖颈间能依靠的那一小块位置。你不能离开这种强制性的话语也失了霸道的语气，夏之光毫不怀疑他在提起离开的话能够立马再让焉栩嘉哭个很久。

但是他又不想成为别人给予希望的一主儿，要回馈给焉栩嘉安全感的同时要有很多的爱，最关键的是他就要舍弃他的自由。焉栩嘉从不会距离，他爱夏之光就将全部送给夏之光，唯一的要求是夏之光也应该这样。矛盾并不是一击激发，但长久以往的添加不满会让修补变得更为困难。

焉栩嘉埋在他脖颈睡没睡着已经不是夏之光关注的点了，他也懒得推醒焉栩嘉再来争论什么。

见到焉栩嘉是他刚从任豪那里逃出来。

任豪是他情感史上唯一一次预估错误的对象。有钱长得好脾气好会做饭没架子又体贴，找不出差错，交往几天就连夏之光也有点可惜任豪是个gay，要是不是的那是多少女的梦中对象。可惜归可惜，交往还是要交往。

夏之光想试探出什么会让任豪发飙大怒，于是策划好多场大胆的实验。任豪夸奖他黑色头发乖顺，他就将发色两三个星期三个星期的换，浅粉深红浓蓝淡绿都有，每一次漂染都让头皮发痛，夏之光也不知道这种明显的伤敌零点零零八自损一千的怎么还坚持的下去，任豪是喜欢他黑发没错但并不排斥其他的发色，照常抚摸照常亲吻。最后是到金发的时候这场实验才结束，任豪用黑色被子裹住夏之光，匆匆的只留下金色头发，他说他奖励他一份礼物。夏之光困得要死没听清楚，对礼物也没多大上心，随便挑了个不会变成长对话的问题来问，为什么奖励他?

任豪没回答。

往后家里每天都有人送来新鲜的花朵，头几次新鲜夏之光还会老老实实的把花插进花瓶里，随后就是签收过后就往家里某个角落里扔，尽管那些花束看着就贵。任豪的浪漫是用金钱焚烧出来的奢侈，但在夏之光身上没有半点效果。

他们的事情不知道怎么被传到任豪爸妈那里，老套的分手戏码夏之光倒是干脆利落，他们都是男人也没必要要死要活的，可任豪他妈还以为他留有后手才会这样干脆，给出支票的的同时趾高气昂的说了句已经给任豪订好婚了。夏之光看过那张支票，是笔可观到下辈子不愁吃喝的，但还是放到桌面上推到任豪他妈面前说了祝他们百年好合。

临了走的时候，夏之光除了带走自己的行李外，还带走之前被他扔在楼梯角的花朵，已经有点蔫巴，过了最佳观赏期限，仔细闻还是弥留一点香味。他是等到出租车来到前才将花朵扔在公共垃圾桶里。

删掉联系人前，夏之光还有一点可惜，金色头发已经生出一点黑了，像是被火烧近的金色月光，而他想要找寻的答案永远若隐若现。

好遗憾啊，任豪不是他的答案，夏之光拿出SIM卡扔在出租车的某个角落，而他和任豪的联系就此中断。

人生好像每个人都不是适时的出场，以至于退出的时候才会显得突兀。夏之光在此之后就没在染头，变回乖顺的黑发，每个人依旧被假象所吸引，一千个哈姆雷特变为一千个人，夏之光游刃有余混迹其中听取别人对他的评价，可值得停留的寥寥无几。他以为任豪已经完全退出他的人生轨迹，便不再拿他与别人比较，况且拿他与别人比较对别人也过于残忍。夏之光也不知道任豪是怎么突然出现的，靠在黑色沙发上，那目光盯着他凶狠，再对上时又变成平流，优秀的演员必须具备不怯场的能力，重逢戏码狼虎相争，开头得要虚情假意说声，好久不见。

任豪示意夏之光坐到他旁边的位置，夏之光被人带过来没得选择只是落座特意忽略任豪。

“你这几天过得很好。”任豪将夏之光从头看到尾在点了点头，“没有一点顾虑，说离开就离开。”

“那你都要订婚了也不能让我背着骂名吧。”

“所以我退婚了。”

“哦，恭喜。”夏之光想要起身离开又被任豪带来的保镖摁下，“你是还没听到你想要讲什么吗，你说，我讲给你听，讲完让我走。”

“和我重新在一起。”

“不行，我有男朋友了。”

任豪将酒杯扔到地上，红色的液体染湿地上的毯子，“他要是不见的话是不是就跟这杯酒一样简单。”

被带走的时候，夏之光不知道任豪给他喝了什么，晕晕乎乎没走到车前就已经倒下，黑灰的天空拼凑出最后一丝自由的模型，那几颗星星闪烁几下后就没了踪影。

“我知道你现在没有男朋友，”任豪摸了摸夏之光黑色头发感到餍足，他的布偶重新回到他的身边，自此以后再也不不能离开。

金色囚笼与链子是任豪耗时许久在他们还未分开前就为夏之光打造的，木马猫耳套装他本来不舍得就被他放置在一个小房间里。

现在倒是派上用场。

夏之光之前学不会的低头与求饶仅是在三四天之内学会的，跪在地上的印痕犹如一只只胆小的幼兽，满足任豪积压的愤懑。你说你怎么离开哪？任豪用手摸着夏之光被拉扯出红痕的手腕。就是现在看着夏之光一脸痛苦的样子，任豪也并没有消气，他宁愿夏之光抽张支票离开，好让金钱才插入他们的感情，也算拥有过感情，什么也不要就什么都不留恋。被狠狠压制的施虐因子一经放出，任豪觉得以前忍着的自己倒像个傻子。

Oversize的衣服是任豪特地为夏之光买的，遮到大腿根也不需要穿内裤，抱起来扩张几下就能直接进入。他钻入衣服内紧贴着夏之光的皮肤，好像他们就是一体的，实际上夏之光四面受敌，哪里都是锐利明显的疼痛，不想不要类似的短句一次也没有得到回应。他只能等到力气耗尽睡去再面临做爱，周而复始，总有人会在这场性爱中死去。

在此期间，夏之光不吃不喝来抗议这场暴行，他拒绝与任豪的所有交流，大胆的放砝码是因为他知道他不会输。

夏之光几乎用尽力气才在任豪不注意间混入吵闹的人群，任豪带来的手下立刻出动，高大的身躯在人群中显得瞩目。

是焉栩嘉带他走进包厢。

那时他们还不认识，只是焉栩嘉说他能帮他躲过，就这么跟了进来。

早知道与任豪的结束是与焉栩嘉的开始，夏之光宁愿当初没跟着焉栩嘉进来。

早上睁开眼睛的时候焉栩嘉还趴在他的身上没醒来，棕色的头发刺着夏之光皮肤有点痒，他拍了一把焉栩嘉让他起来，过了一夜下来他们都冷静了起来，焉栩嘉像是全然忘记昨天的他，死死的埋在夏之光的脖颈间要他说不会离开才起来。

不会离开变成安全符让焉栩嘉心心念念。

“焉栩嘉你在给我点时间想想。”夏之光是这么回答道的。

“很难吗？”焉栩嘉有点不解，“说出这句话很难吗？”

“可能是吧。”夏之光点点头。

早晨的阳光将房间变得温热，他们在破碎的空间里思考永远有多远的问题。

何洛洛来的时候焉栩嘉正巧不在，夏之光躺在沙发上逗弄着他昨天新买的猫，蓝色的猫毛柔顺略过他掌心，在抬起头时前面的茶几上已经放置好一块蛋糕。何洛洛说特意给他带回来的，夏之光肚子还有饱并没有想吃的欲望就说了声谢谢。猫咪躺在他的大腿上像一块毛巾，它直面的表达喜欢与焉栩嘉无异，有时焉栩嘉也会和他的“孪生兄弟”吃味，夏之光对他的热情烦腻到就会直接提出拒绝，对着它却从来不会。

旁边的沙发塌陷一块儿，何洛洛自然的就搂住夏之光的肩膀询问着他的礼物，他都帮他带了蛋糕他就没什么要给他的吗？应该有的。本来水到渠成突然被阻断也只是因为何洛洛不小心碰到夏之光肩膀上的伤，隐晦的红色痕迹昭示着夏之光对焉栩嘉的纵容，夏之光没什么的只是对他说待会轻点。

你喜欢焉栩嘉吗和你为什么不能和我在一起两个问题让何洛洛陷入选择困难，他又觉得夏之光不爱焉栩嘉也明白他们不能在一起的原由。超出情感冲动的理智才是人最大的阻碍。何洛洛执意认为那些伤口会让夏之光痛苦不堪，于是用亲吻试图修复那些痕迹，埋下头的时候他看不到夏之光的表情，也猜测不出。

可能也不知道夏之光挺喜欢那些伤口。

有的人喜欢日升日落就有人喜欢晴天雨天，爱物被爱因人而定，夏之光就喜欢那些红痕，或者喜欢看赋予这些伤口的人所流露的外在脆弱，心情好他会跟着附和接下所有的告白。他们以为他是感同身受，其实是他的及时止损。

Airpods被何洛洛摘下放到一旁也可能掉到地上，夏之光觉得唱到一半的民谣没听完有些可惜。侧坐沙发位置并不大，夏之光因为没听完歌有些脾气说不想被压在下面，随后何洛洛就体贴的把夏之光转到他身上。

碰上夏之光就顺其自然触动的妥协也是本人都无法察觉，娇贵的花卉植物除了对生长环境有所要求，原来是真的需要爱意浇灌，他们为了美丽铺天盖地的宣扬又小心翼翼的呵护，连带着对那些刺儿也是非常的包容，他们觉得这是夏之光美丽的一部分。夏之光的腰很瘦跟笔直花枝没什么差别，唯一不同的是夏之光感到痛的时候能够弯曲，坐入的姿势让性器被紧致的后穴尽可能的包围，明明是夏之光自己的选择到头来后悔的也是他。

夏之光也许并不怕疼，但他总是不肯示弱让他们没有办法才从眼泪上找到一点安慰。何洛洛坐起来将摇摇欲坠的夏之光彻底的搂住诱哄着夏之光在最无神的时候说出爱这个词，你说你爱我，说完我就轻点，好不好。夏之光摇摇头拒绝何洛洛的退让，他不想说谎，就连别人口头的一句希望也不愿意给。

能懂他的人几乎没有，就连夏之光有时候也搞不懂自己。这么多人为自己绞尽脑汁去求证爱，他应该感到骄傲自豪，可事实又不是，夏之光甚至在想他们听到他说爱的话还会爱他吗？或许他们只是喜欢从小到大突如其来的反抗，隔着玻璃罩欣赏完过他再去找别人。

他一字一句的说，“我并不爱你，你并不特别。”

“那你觉得什么才算特别？”何洛洛上半身的衣服还没有脱，下半身却又顶弄着夏之光的后穴声发出水声，他的双手已经到了夏之光脖颈处，指尖划过脖子半是威胁的再问了一次，那怎么才算特别哪？

“我不知道”夏之光摇摇头继续说到，“但肯定不是你。”

迎接夏之光的不是肺部逐渐感到空气稀缺的感受，而是何洛洛送给他一个漫长而足够凄厉的吻。他见证过许多人哭，任豪的焉栩嘉的，现在又添上一个何洛洛，每个人试图逼迫他但最后又是他们率先投降，凭借被爱被偏爱夏之光有恃无恐，唯独受不了眼泪，自己的还好，别人咸咸的泪水会融化他的狠决在他快要低头的时候何洛洛却当无事发生，他捧起夏之光的手在正当的掌心落下一个吻，有几滴眼泪落到夏之光的手掌心。

去爱的人是玻璃被爱的人是陶瓷，要很大的决心才会选择靠近。

何洛洛在一吻过后已而不在纠结夏之光所需要的特别，身下的攻势变得有力，夏之光不知道喊什么，疼、爽、轻点、快点每一个字没来的及脱口就被何洛洛冲撞撞碎成一个个音，想要靠近的猫咪也被两人的动作吓跑躲到远处，夏之光累得想要趴在何洛洛肩膀上的时候看见猫咪的眼睛，它可能还分辨不清，只是单纯的以为夏之光的呻吟与眼泪皆是由何洛洛这个入侵的坏人所引发的。

做完的时候夏之光也是任由何洛洛抱着清理的，被子被塞好的时候，夏之光模糊的问何洛洛做过的那些套扔哪了。何洛洛说扔在带过来的蛋糕上，只好下次给他带最爱的蛋糕，说完摸了摸夏之光的头让他早点睡去，起身的时候还是被夏之光抓住衣角。何洛洛心攸地一颤儿笃信夏之光这是下意识的依赖，“你想我陪你?”

“你把我的猫带过来，我想和它一起睡。”

何洛洛把夏之光抽出来的手又塞回到被子里，无奈的应了声好。最后夏之光是闭着眼接过猫咪，感受到熟悉的毛发蹭着自己才睡过去。

不知道是有意无意，傍晚回来的焉栩嘉带回的正是何洛洛带来的一模一样的蛋糕，家族聚会让他无法提早离开只能想着带回夏之光最爱的蛋糕来弥补。

猫咪躺在夏之光的手臂间睡觉，感受到焉栩嘉的到来刚喵呜就被焉栩嘉抓着离开了夏之光。随后那一块位置就被焉栩嘉所占据，淡淡的沐浴露香味萦绕包裹着夏之光。

睡眠倒来倒去，夏之光半夜又睡不着悄悄从被窝爬出来，他不想去麻烦焉栩嘉陪他起来，就这么跑到客厅也不打开电视，他爱上脚掌与地面接触的那一股猛的凉意，并且乐此不疲反复接触，直到后来疲倦又躺在沙发缩成一团睡去，似乎沙发才是他最后的归宿。

那天过后夏之光发起高烧，没有生气病殃殃的躺在床上，他跟焉栩嘉说一天就有一小时就好了，这样就不会觉得无聊。

可是跟你在一起我就希望一天能有二十个小时、三十六个小时。焉栩嘉用勺子搅着粥试图推散热气。

“你的浪漫真的不像你这个年龄段。”

“可是我每个年龄段都会像现在一样爱你。”焉栩嘉说我保证。

“焉栩嘉你真的很会骗人。”夏之光得出结论。

“不会的，我从不骗夏之光。”焉栩嘉掰开药片递到夏之光嘴边再拿过一旁的水，“就像这药很苦，谁吃都哭，不会因为爱谁而变得发甜，可我会给你准备糖果。”

白色药片咽下用不了几秒，真要说苦味夏之光没尝到多少只是他还是期待的看着焉栩嘉准备了什么糖果。

是西瓜薄荷糖。

焉栩嘉低音不满的抱怨夏之光吃药的过程过快，他原本想更浪漫的亲吻的。

“焉栩嘉不是骗子，但好蠢。”夏之光头一次感到放松，他尝试从逼仄的角落里走出来，于是对焉栩嘉说了一声，“你可以亲了。”

TBC.


End file.
